Why is loving you just so damn hard?
by Aominecchi
Summary: Why do I have to love you? Since when? Why anyway? You'll never just pick me. You treat me so gently. Yet the next second you can just switch modes and be so cruel. Why can't Aomine just give up on the rest of the girls? Is he afraid of loving or does he feel he doesn't deserve to have Satsuki's love. Will having Satsuki hate him be an act of maturity or the end for both...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. So please review and let me know if you liked it. This will be weirdly put together in the sense that I'm going to make it Fluff/Angst. That may seem weirdly ironic or completely being unable to make sense. I'm going to make it work. So I hope you enjoy it! I love this damn pairing! Oh of course I do not own the characters let alone Kuroko No Basuke in anyway. Just pure fandom here and also boredom since I'm not in school at the moment. I took this semester off cause my body's finally reacting to my heart disease lol it's fine now I'm just a lazy ass 18 yr old haha.

_**Why is loving you just so damn hard?  
**_

For how long have I really...loved him? Ever since we met? Since we were in elementary? Was it middle school? Or now in high school? But does it even matter. As long as I've finally noticed my own feelings for Dai-chan, I can at least do something before it's too late...or is already too late...

"Dai-chan! Hurry or we'll be late. Seriously you're so lazy and useless. How could have I let myself fall in love with someone like you, Ahomine."

As she saw Daiki jump up and have his eyes widen in surprise, she couldn't help but feel as if something was horribly wrong. Yet she really didn't even notice that what she mistakenly just said out loud would change her life forever, regardless of being positive or negative.

"Wait… You love me?! Since when?" As these words left his mouth, Satsuki knew her self that she said that out loud and couldn't help but feel happy yet the world was going to end at the same time.

How could feeling so happy, feel so depressing. It's as if her woman's intuition kicked in and told her the future but she just shook her head knowing she should now run, run away from this scene. With Daiki being her childhood friend, he could clearly predict what Satsuki would do next. As soon as her neck and toes twisted to point her running direction, an arm with an unmatchable force had her stand in place. While jerking back and now being stared at fiercely by Aomine Daiki. Her eyes almost left her head.

Aomine, the Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend, was now kissing her! With this fierce yet gentle kiss from Aomine, she never felt so happy. Then that shocking feeling of angst and depression swelled up throughout her entire body. As they both finally closed their eyes, Aomine widely opened his in shock knowing something was off, his instincts could tell. Seeing that single tear stream down her beautiful face caused his heart to ache in response. Finally with that single tear curving to where their lips are, Satsuki passes out.

From Satsuki's stand point. When feeling that single tear come out and run down her face to finally curve into their lips. It's as if the world was going to end. Visions of her and Daiki flashing at the speed of light appeared. Visions containing the unlimited amount of bliss, yet sadness emerged into her mind at once. Taking in so much emotion of events she knew that didn't even happen yet, caused her to black out. That one kiss, as if God or the Devil himself, chose to let Satsuki experience a premonition. A premonition stating her love was a disaster depending on how much their love and will can carry them to achieve their final destination.

Finally waking up and seeing a frantic and panicking Aomine Daiki running around everywhere for water and medication, made Satsuki feel as happy as can be knowing _her_ Dai-chan could care so much for her. Smiling and chuckling so innocently yet happily, causes Aomine to drop everything and rush to her side. Yet as he noticed her chuckling, immediately he turned back into baka-mine.

"Oh so this is how you thank me?! Geez you're always such a pain crying and what not. I mean seriously why should I ever help someone like you. All you do is scold me and act like a brat while calling me Ahomine all the dam time. Then you go ahead and faint. Having you being cared for in my room, on my bed, making us completely late for school, you just choose to laugh and annoy me more, damn woman. Instead of thanking me you choose to laugh at this embarrassing scene of me freaking out 'cause I care so much for you, huh?!"

That last line hit Momoi straight in the heart causing her to blush so cutely. "You…w-wait you care that m-much about m-me Dai-chan?"

Knowing he just fucked up having that last line slip out his tongue. He had to quickly say something. But being embarrassed and blushing from ear to ear, what the fuck could he really say? "Well yea of course I do, you're my childhood friend, my most important friend, we promised to be friends forever no?"

Hearing the word 'friend' so many times, for some reason just caused her heart to ache. "Oh well of course, ah… Thank you Dai-chan. Since we're this late for school should we just not go?"

"I guess, plus it's such a pain in the ass. Such a damn drag. But since it is your idea to cut, don't even think I'm going to show up after school for practice today, ok?"

"Fine, fine, baka-mine."

"Oi! Stop calling me these name dammit! Annoying little... By the way I do have a date tonight though with Sakura from class 2-A"

Holy shit how could I forget? No wonder I could never really confess to Dai-chan. No wonder I didn't realize till now. I just didn't want to realize. 'Cause I knew what would come out of it if I did. I knew he could never really change for just one person. Even if that one person were me. How could I forget that Aomine is the biggest player in Touou. Girls always brag about how he's just so good in bed and what not. How his tanned skin gleamed with the sweat dripping down, how he can handle a woman's body so rough yet never hurt her 'cause he was still so gentle. As far as I know, they're many girls who brag about this, yet I know only 7 of them really keep in touch to do _it_ weekly. How could I forget Aomine's never been in love and only interested in hot, big-busted women, and with of course no strings attached. With these thoughts causing her sadness, and depression, she was still was innocent enough to blush at the constant thought of sex, especially with Aomine's body.

After that long pause, Baka-mine finally realized why she was so quiet and being distant now. She just confessed. And this idiot right here just said he has a date knowing, she knows it's just another 'fuck-buddy session'. But realizing, not to his surprise knowing she's so pure, cute, and innocent that she should be blushing from the thought of sex. BINGO! She's red from ear to ear. Maybe this is my chance. I mean fuck it, I am in love with her…am I?! No wait of course I'm in love with Satsuki... I think.

With Daiki grabbing her and twisting her body to face him, while being underneath him, she sees his aroused devilish smirk. She's now panicking and punching. Knowing what is definitely coming next since this is, Aomine Daiki. Although, what really surprises him is her half-assed punches. Well knowing that of all people, Satsuki can throw a punch, after having much practice on Aomine since he always seemed to make her cry and fuck up yet again, this time she was barely even trying. Was it the fact that she's weak from fainting, or is it the embarrassment, or wait…no… That couldn't be it. Momoi Satsuki actually… WANTED IT?!

"Dai-chan! Let me go! I don't want to! I'm completely not ready…" This even Momoi knew herself, that she completely wanted it. She felt jealous of the girls who have done it, especially the bitch who took Dai-chan's virginity. Why couldn't it be me who took it? Why did he have to be such a player, a pig, an asshole? Why fall in love with someone so hopeless. With the next kiss from Dai-chan being so soft, she could feel his actual feelings pouring inside of her. Even though she could feel them, she still questioned the true meaning behind them. Lust or Love? But, wait, as soon as she could feel 'em. She felt that pain in her head again. Seeing only one image, her in a wedding dress crying, a black wedding dress in a church full on darkness. With the roses in one arm dead, and the other reaching for what seems to be Aomine walking away, she pulls away from that tender kiss.

With her reacting to the pain. Daiki immediately jerked backwards panicking thinking, shit what if she's gonna pass out again.

"Satsuki! Are you okay? Should I stop? Please tell me what to do?" With eyes widening in shock and worry. He notices her chuckling and grinning a little. Satsuki had a devilish grin like that?! Shit I don't wanna stop! She's so cute and sexy, what man would stop at this point in time?

Seeing Aomine reason with himself in distress over stopping or going. She grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Seeing that vision again from this so called premonition was not getting in her way. "Dai-chan just keep going, make me yours forever, p-l-e-a-s-e? Regardless of being sad or happy with the situation that's without a doubt about to take place, she at least knew she'd never regret it. Her body was too warm, and comfortable to actually feel as this scenario was real. Again how can she feel so happy yet depressed with the only person that could ever cause this. Whatever these tears meant flowing out of here and now. She'd make the most of it hoping that she and Aomine could turn that 'premonition' into something they'd both look back on and smile knowing they got through it all.

With that last please, Aomine knew himself that she knew it'd work. Aomine may be an ass but he was still a 'simple' man. With that he quickly jumped back into his original position. "O-Okay but just don't regret doing it with an asshole like me. You know I can't keep myself to one woman." Shit _I _actually stuttered but more importantly...how could I say that? Fuck, will she stop? No, wait, she's initiating...a kiss? What the fuck, she's a virgin, a virgin! How can she kiss this good? I'll kill the bastard who taught her this. Although do I even have the right to? Can I really love her? Stick to one woman forever? With the thoughts becoming less and less clear. Due to staring at her sweet soft pale-pink skin and lips, her long pink hair, and aroused body. He gives into her and drifts off while switching to his cool, subtle, experienced hormonal self while of course showing that devilish grin that could turn anyone on in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Momoi Satsuki wakes up feeling cold yet filled with bliss. But the sudden shock of reality sunk in deep as she realizes, she just slept with her child hood friend, Aomine Daiki. Seeing _her _Dai-chan sleep, was well, surprisingly cute. Him breathing in out and out quietly with the bright sun rays hitting his face perfectly to shine even brighter, was so how could she say, so different. Knowing she's definitely the only who has ever seen this, makes her crack a peaceful, beautiful smile. She couldn't even help but to kiss him, of course on the lips. That kiss for some reason was well, how do you say, surprising? It was moist, passionate, fulfilling, loving, soft, and deep… Realizing that Dai-chan was actually awake caught her off guard. She flinched back faster than Aomine could do a crossover. Blushing, while holding the sheets to cover that glowing, soft, precious pale-pink body, was something any man would die for to just wake up to. Finally breaking the silence, Aomine spoke first.

"Satsuki, go out with me."

"W-wait h-huh?! G-go out with y-you?"

"Obviously, or is that a no? I fuckin' knew it. I suck in bed don't I."

"No way! The way you could hold me so gently yet thrust me ever so har… Dai-chan you baka! How could you make me say something like that. Stupid, annoying, baka Ahomine!"

"Oi you know pouting, while looking like that will just make me fuck you again, right?"

"Uhh… Fine just shut up… I'll go out with you."

"Sure but you do know what my 'going out with me' means and is like, no?"

Yup there's that annoying stab pain in my chest again. "Oh yea don't worry I mean… It's totally fine." ... What the hell am I saying? What girl tells the man she loves, yea you can go out with me and yet sleep around with others. God, am I really that low of a person, or is this what love does to people? We become so irrationally illogical, because that's just how desperate we are to not be alone, to achieve bliss, even if that bliss is far from the truth and false hope of _knowing_ that one day he'll choose and see just me. That false sense of hope that we choose to ignore, pretend to not exist, and to hang on just end up leading us into an abyss full of denial... But, if we keep up with that abyss, is it right to say, that we indeed fell in to an ever-lasting, truthful "true love?"

It's been about 4 weeks since we've been "dating."

Even though we 'mutually agreed' to this type of relationship, I really can never get use to this. Going deeper and deeper in that abyss full of denial has been such a gentle, heart-warming, **hell**. I mean how can a man make you feel so special as if you're the only one in the world who matters, yet the next time you see him it's him moaning in a classroom in synch with another girl? The dates we've gone on were great. He always watches, protects, and satisfies my every need. He's never gone outside of school with other girls. When word got around about us and us being seen on dates. Every girl was easily filled with rage. But to bring up personally or more daring, physically, they of course dare not. I mean I really don't need that Ahomine protecting me anyway. I'm always using Dai-chan as a punching bag so by now I can even throw a perfect jab. Worst of all though would be if Dai-chan saw and found out who tried harm me in anyway possible. They would easily get a first class trip to hell. Or even better a visit from Akashi, the devil himself.

When you know you're genuinely and honestly begin treated with such care and love, but your partner doesn't notice it's love, is so…tiring. He just can't seem to stick to one person... I know this... It's fine though. One day he'll definitely just see me. He'll choose me. Why, cause no one could love this idiot more than me. It's just… I just… God I'm just so _damn_ tired… Today Daiki's taking me out on a date. I'm so happy that I couldn't help but stay up all night in anticipation. Since it's finally morning I can now decide on whether I should wear the white and pink dress with the red and white shoes, or _this?_ It was a greatly softly made dress. The color was pink while the upper left side of the strapless dress was a dark sapphire blue. The synching color of the two in a beautifully hand-made silk material was stunning. The way it would bring out Satsuki's tone, pink hair, beautiful curves, and compliment her personality and signify the deepest meaning in why she got the dress was just too beautifully perfect for words. She only bought this gorgeous dress because of the left side having a nice dark sapphire blue. For since it was as if it was Dai-chan being with her, that close to her heart, was something that would make her happy with every stare and feeling of it being on as she walked. She felt that with that dress, he could only be thinking, seeing, feeling, hearing, and most importantly belong to her and only her.

Now waiting and being picked up by Daiki, she was so ecstatic to actually see the boy blush in amazement and of course as every man, even woman, was at a loss for words by just gazing at her presence. That dress combined with those, white leathered high heeled shoes were just too eye-popping to be true. When seeing Daiki, she noticed he had a small bag being carried on one hand tossed behind his back. Seeing him walk in that outfit was… He must've gone to Kise for this outfit. Daiki was wearing black jeans, a dark blue buttoned up shirt, (Of course the top3 buttons were loose), a black vest, designer sunglasses, and black suede shoes. Leaving me in awe at how much hotter he could actually look was honestly surprising. Whenever he went out he dressed so plainly. Never cared at all of course, but for _her_ dates, he always wore something like this. On our first date, they (Ki-chan and the rest) made Daiki wear a black and blue tuxedo for the dinner at this expensive restaurant Akashi treated us to as congratualtions. Seriously Ki-chan should be careful or his manager is gonna kill him for lending out his work clothes. If they are, well what should be his work clothes. Owning clothes like that to wear is far too shallow to call it a mere hobby or preference. Although even if they were his work clothes, letting Dai-chan wear them made her realize having great friends like Ki-chan were so rare. Being interrupted in mid-thought caused her to jerk and smile a bit as she heard him say…

"Oi you just gonna stand there and stare or you're gonna come here and kiss me," Daiki even winked saying this while running his hands through his hair in a model like fashion.

Satsuki couldn't help but burst in laughter. "Pffftttt. Aww you want me that much. I know Ki-chan's been helping you dress up and you've complied for my sake, but what, now you've got the cocky, cute model attitude too?"

"Shut up. I'm here, like this, being the ideal boyfriend for your sake, if you keep laughing, I'm outta here."

"Ok ok. I'm sorry, but seriously Dai-chan it's fine. You look hmmm… Cute!" This is so gonna set him off , I should apologize quickly but how… Knowing this would happen, Dai-chan of course starts acting up and whining like Kise being treated mean to. But seriously he was cute. This side of Dai-chan is something only I know of, I love it! The brilliant plan she came up with at that moment he almost walked off was… Yes of course a kiss. Seeing Dai-chan blush a bit from the aggressive Satsuki in public even caused that heart-warming smile to appear. Daiki's smiles were so rare but nowadays it was only when he was around Satsuki that he smiled. Sadly though this idiot of course did not notice he only smiled around her, meaning she's the only one who could bring him to be happy enough to attempt a smile. Ugh I hate that Dai-chan is such a baka… slow Ahomine… But it's fine I'll wait, someday he'll choose me... I just know it...

"You're lucky that kiss was good enough for someone like me." Aomine trying to boast and seem confident while blushing like that was so pathetically cute. So amusing too. Oh God great I think I'm smiling sadistically like Sei-kun… Shit let's just proceed to the date already…

The date was going well between them. One thing Satsuki still didn't get was that bag that Daiki carried. The mall they went to was great. It's Tokyo's 2nd most prestigious mall in the city. They shopped, walked around, ate ice cream and other type of snacks. Daiki even bought her a cute necklace. The date was great for the two. People stared at how bright and good-looking the couple was, that they were even stopped a few times being questioned if they were famous for acting/modeling. Heading to the carnival since it starts around 5 was the next action to be taken. They arrived and saw how different the carnival was as it was meant for teens and a great night time spot to hang out, blow some cash, take a date, or just to distract yourself with some food and endless fun. The glitters of different lights from the rides and attractions gleaming with the night sky were stunning. They synched so beautifully and shined so brightly you thought the sun was perhaps still out. Not knowing what to do next made Satsuki stare at Dai-chan in the eyes, since a while ago he finally took off those shades. Those sapphire eyes were so beautiful arousing it made Satsuki blush madly causing her to not hear what Dai-chan even said.

"…s...x…"

"D-Dai-chan what are you talking about in a place like this."

"Huh? I said let's go there to the basketball hoops, these pricks behind us are so damn loud and annoying ."

"O-oh okay yea no problem. Just don't show off too much."  
"Ha I can't help if I'm one of the GoM and the only who can beat me is me…and Kagami with Tetsu if they're lucky again…" He mumbled that last part of course. Good thing it was low enough for Satsuki to not hear or else she'd burst out laughing…

"Or maybe I can just call Tetsu-kun and Kagamin here to prove you wrong." Saying this while smirking of course will set Dai-chan off edge but ehh I can use a good laugh about now. Although she unexpectedly got a reaction she could have never even thought could be hypothetically simulated.

"Ha yea you probably should. I know I'd get a good game even if it was to be another loss." Saying this while smiling so happy and calmly caused Satsuki to blush slightly. Although it wasn't just a pure blush of being surprised it was with admiration and happiness knowing the sincerity behind those truthful words. Knowing he's matured and gone back a little to the old Dai-chan when dealing with basketball and his personality in general was great. Someone being his rival in the game gave him a meaning to enjoy basketball, even life a bit more every day.

Of course when after putting his bag down and starting to shoot a bit of hoops, which of course should be rigged, was still of course easy for the prodigy. With him making every shot and winning prize after prize attracted a huge crowd. People being amazed at how easy it was, was thrilling for them.

"Ugh I knew Dai-chan was going to show off. Baka!"

After just telling the man he would take just one prize, having the man be so happy and thankful, he decided on taking a simple yet cute hair clip that would suit his 'girlfriend' perfectly. It was blue and pink with a glitter of silver. Giving it to her, he knew that would get him off the hook for showing off and being his usual self, perfect is all he could think to himself. Yet he really did it cause he knew that smile of hers would make him feel better than anything.

While smiling with that rare smile, "It's great that you like it so much let's do what you want. I'll only have fun if you're having fun." Causing her to smile and blush, she could only nod in approval.

From the rides and delicious food being enjoyed and eaten from running around continuously, finally caused Satsuki's feet to hurt. With a severe throbbing pain, she knew those heels were bound to spoil her fun sooner or later. Daiki noticing that her feet and ankles were finally giving out from the heels he grabbed his bag.

"Dai-chan seriously what's in that bag that was so important to bring and carry around all day. I mean you're pretty lazy."

"Something I brought especially for you since I knew you'd be wearing heels. Oh and sorry for being lazy, tch." He pulled out some pink slippers that were very casual looking and easily good enough to look nice enough with a dress. He knew she would need this and planned ahead since he wouldn't want to go home early due to some stupid heels. Removing each heel and replacing them with the slipper gently was like living in a realistic scene of Cinderella. Satsuki couldn't help but blush and feel so happy knowing Daiki even prepared for this and would do all of this for her today. It was so out of character for him. Or is it because no special enough before was able to bring out this true side oh him? With her cute pale skin lighting up with a red pinkish blush, made her so beautiful in the moonlight that it was almost too gorgeous to be real. Causing Daiki to blush in awe as he looked and noticed made him question the fact if he was dreaming. Then he even took a moment to thank god that someone like her was in his life.

"Dai-chan… I love you. Thank you so much for today." Smiling while crying tears of joy had the feeling of overwhelming happiness spread throughout her body.

Daiki seeing these tears caused him to panic but realized they were just tears of overwhelmed joy, brought a smile to his face. He placed a hand on her cheek to wipe them away slowly. Then proceeded kiss her gently and passionately hoping it would stable her emotions, was a success. Staring at each other and kissing again and again made them both feel like it was the best and most perfect day they've ever had so far. This one, out of this world night would easily stay deep in their hearts and memory forever.

With the rest of the weekend flying by and now being in school but pretty much towards the end of the day. Made Satsuki impatiently search for Dai-chan. Seeing him walking around the corner of the hall that was directly in front her, she quickly looked through her bag and grabbed the beautiful sapphire hairpin. She placed it in her hair and checked on how greatly in looked through her hand held mirror. While saying a quick yosh! She's now running down the hall to catch Dai-chan. She screamed, "Dai-chan!" With him not noticing she ran to the classroom he entered. Watching it close she went to quickly open it but froze. She heard a girl voice murmbling and whispering with. She just stood and fell to her knees crying and smiling saying… "Someday he'll choose me. Someday he'll just see me… I really just know it..."

* * *

Sorry for anyone, if there is anyone who wanted to read this 2nd chapter LoL. My laptop broke and was badly fixed. So I had to get it refixed -_-. Stupid Toshiba company... Anyway yea so I do hope you liked it. I did this in idk 20 mins of non stop writing. I completely forgot I was doing this due to being a drunk idiot. I was alos in a damn motorcycle crash so yea I was stuck in the hospital for a few days. But I get to sue! Yay free money Lol! But I did get badly injured :(. SO review if you'd like. Let me know if I should include something at least or write better. Telling me honestly will make me better! I appreciate bad reviews a lot they do help so much! Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't waste of any of your guys' time.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep saying someday, someday… It's just… Seriously how much can a person take? How much more is he going to put me through? I was so certain that I could wait five, ten years, but somehow I-I… I just can't _fucking_ take it! It's so irritating. Thinking is so annoying. I'm tired of thinking, I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of being so stupid, I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of not being his number one, I'm just so tired of _this_… This _love_ is just too fucking tiring… I can't even breathe sometimes. I'm going insane because I love him too much. Why is it so hard to just love someone? … It hurts, it hurts so bad… I have to end this. I _can't_ give him an ultimatum. I have to do something or else I'm just going to end up _dying inside…_

Momoi Satsuki could barely even breathe due to the excessive amount of tears streaming so uncontrollably down her face… She cries and cries but with just no expression. She just sits there and thinks, and thinks, and thinks, and thinks… She's breaking inside. She's becoming so emotionally unstable that even her body can't produce the proper muscle movements to just simply frown. The excessive amount of tears and bags under her eyes mixed with her Tetsu-kun-like expression shows at just how hopeless she is. Not just her mind and body has given up, but even her soul. Everything can only continue to bring negative hope and reactions. She's finally decided that tomorrow, she'll leave Dai-chan and enroll into an elite boarding school far, far way so she can never see him again…

As she woke up and took a second to look into the mirror to determine how she looked, she saw a single tear immediately release, her facial expression still did not even attempt to make even a simple little twitch. She was completely deadpan. The tear streaks that are dry still show, the bags under her eyes are way too black to be harmless, the pain in her heart is enough to kill a person with just a feel, and she just couldn't take living with this stupid, hopeless, irritating, _wanted _love. As she finally puts enough make-up to look presentable, she left while reading a sudden text message from Aomine. 'We need to talk, please call or text me, I'm _worried_.' That last word was so strong, it had her taste something so sour. It even made her facial muscles actually move, sadly the first movement they had in a while was a sad face no in their life should ever be forced to make…

"Oi! Satsuki w-…where have you been? I've been looking and trying to get in contact with you for weeks!" Aomine was panting breathing very heavily. Sadly it was the last thing Momoi wanted to see. Since that means he did care enough to frantically search for her.

"I've been home that's all."

"Home?! That's all?! What the fuck does that mean?! Why have you been ignoring me?! What? Did I do something wrong? Tell me let me know, I can fi-…" With hearing that last sentence about to come out, anyone could easily tell what he was going to say, especially Momoi. And since she knew, she finally… she finally just snapped!

"Fix it? You can't fucking fix it Aomine! You're the reason why I'm like this! You're frantically searching and calling and texting me huh?! You even said you're '_worried_' about me. So I guess that means you _do_ fucking care? But you wanna know some-…" She was yelling and talking so fast that the pain and tears that came streaming down caused her voice to crack and screech before she could finish. But she was going to definitely finish. She even pushed Aomine when he went to grab her. So she forced her voice out to continue even if it hurt too much to do this, she _needed_ to.

"Wah? Of course I care a lot about you what the fuck do you mean? Satsuki I Lov-…"

That stupid, most wanted and detested line that Momoi never wanted to hear was almost let out, she knew if she heard it, with a sincere enough attitude, she wouldn't ever be able to leave… With that realization she could only cry more and continue to force out the words from her heart that could easily kill.

"Don't! … Don't…don't… Please just don't finish that sentence. If you do, I'll be miserable because of how the way things are now… Dai-… Aomine… Don't you realize that even if you care, even if you lo-…, even if you _want me and need me, it's not enough._ Your caring, your wanting, your l-…liking, is just so miserably half-assed. You state all of this, even show it sometimes… The way you show it sometimes even completely fools me. You might even completely and honestly mean it, but it's never _lasting._ When you can't have me you sleep with others. Then you come back to me and tell me all the right things. All the right things to make me stay… You're a classic playboy. You do all the wrong things but say all the right things to keep everyone there, suffering. You're so fucking selfish that it's killing me! Every day I say someday you'll pick me. Someday, someday, someday… I spend hours, days, weeks, thinking, and thinking, and thinking… Thinking at how hopeless I am. How hopeless _this love_ is… I can't love you anymore. I don't want to end up hating myself so much that I can't ever change that. I don't want to be miserable. I don't want to be _blind_ anymore. The worst thing is even if I think clearly, I shouldn't be worried about hating myself! I should be hating you! You and you only! But because it's you, that's why I could never, hate you. No matter how much you make me cry, how much you make me hate myself… I just weirdly end up _loving you even more_…"

Aomine was just too shocked to retaliate. His smooth talk wasn't going to come out because it was impossible for him to deny anything, let alone even speak. He only stood there with an expression that had Momoi hate herself more and more every passing second. An expression Momoi knew that it was only made when Aomine felt like complete shit. It was when he couldn't do anything, he crossed the line, crossed the line so deep that it didn't matter for whatever else he did. The same expression he had when his Mom died… While thinking of all this, he quickly turned his face and attention back to Momoi as she once again spoke with less tears but with still the same impact of emotion…

"Aomi-… Dai-chan… I really do love you. I wanted to be there for you whenever. And I believe I really was. Even when your Mom died, I made you smile. Smile so sincerely it melted my heart and worries. I always made you smile and appreciate life, but for some reason you just can't solely choose me. You can't pick me, the one person who actually cares, the one person who would never leave you. I told you the day your mom died, 'I'll always love you, I'll always be there, I'll make you smile, and I'll never _leave_ you..' I'm so sorry that I'm breaking that promise here and now. Daiki, I'm so sorry I fell in love with you, and I'm sorry that today will be my last day ever seeing you. I'm leaving to Australia in 2 days. I just can't stand to look at you and be reminded of how torturing loving you is… I don't want to die inside any more than this! I'm so sorry for how useless I am. I'm sorry for being such a liar. Daiki.. I'm sorry that I can't stay. I'm sorry that I can't continue to love you… I'm so sorry _...

That last line was said so low and gentle that Aomine could barely hear it. He wanted to ask what she said. He wanted to ask her to not leave. He wanted to tell her that he'll give up his stupid life to her. He'll do anything and everything for her. He'll do anything to have their _love_ remain. To make it as happy and joyful as it could be. But she was already running with an arm on her face to cover her tears and to wipe away her make-up on her sleeve. He couldn't move for a second then finally had his legs pick up the slack and chase her. That small little hesitation though, was sadly the one thing he was going to regret most for the rest of his life. That last little hesitation kept him far enough to only be able to observe Momoi running into the street to tragically end up getting hit by a truck. Those feelings of anger, frustration, depression, shock, and anything else he should and could possibly feel just didn't even happen. His mind was completely blank. Completely empty and _lonely_. The moment where he finally gained the ability to feel again as he ran to her body and took out his cell phone. He realized what it felt like to not have Satsuki there. It felt like nothing. Not depressing, angry, or any other type of expected emotion. He could only feel _nothing._ He realized that without _her_, he was and had nothing. She was the only thing that even made life _tolerable and meaningful. _She was the only person, the only reason, that he could still smile. It wasn't anyone or anything else in the world that mattered or even made sense to him without her. She was simply his _everything…_

After someone other than Aomine was able to dial 911, the paramedics came in a rush. They took the hopeless couple to the hospital where Aomine stayed for hours to hear some _hopeful _news. But when the doctor came back with that expression Aomine could again feel nothing…

"She… Momoi Satsuki made it… But I'm sorry to say that she's been hit too hard in the head and is in a coma. It's… Honestly it's really bad and on a personal opinion, I don't expect her to _ever_ wake up…

Aomine couldn't, no he didn't want to believe that. He felt nothing but quickly forced himself to feel something. Aomine was so angry he screamed, punched a few holes in the walls, pleaded, begged, and cried to the doctor to just _do_ something to have her wake. Anything to make her smile and speak again… Sadly when he remembered her speaking, he quickly remembered the argument. He started to cry even more at how horrible the entire situation really was. Worst of all, the tears and pain really hit him hard when for some reason he even remembered the last thing she said, even though he thought he didn't hear it… '_Daiki, I'm so sorry that I wasn't enough to be your number one_…'

* * *

Hello! So yea here's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Sadly it ended with Momoi being in a coma. Cliche? Cheesey? Yeah i kinda figured it's like that but ehh I felt like it was proper for this. I intended this story to be as long as like idk 7-8 chapters but since I update so slowly I believe next chapter or the one after will be the final chapter. Sorry if I'm rushing it and what not. Just I rather not be one of those people who take like an entire year to just finish this. Even though i have taken quite long. SORRY! But yea I hope you enjoyed it though! I'm never really confident in anything I write so yea :p LoL. Thanks for reading!


End file.
